Pretty In Purple
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: There is nothing more precious to a girl than her own heart. But how is a girl supposed to cope when her heart is ripped from chest by the person she wants the most? And worse, what is a girl to do when the object of her affection's enemy wants to pick up the pieces in the boy's place? (Rating will change with later chapters)-ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I just started watching this anime, and as soon as it started I was just like they're all hot… they can just have my ovaries, just take them. XD so this is my first "sports" minific, so please be gentle! And I apologize for the short chapter, I meant for the first part to be an introduction. I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Pretty In Purple**

**I.**

_**Her heart was pounding so madly, so loud, she wondered if others could hear it as clearly as she could. Her throat and mouth were extremely dry from her soaring nervousness. Her hands fidgeted so much she could an energetic child on a sugar rush to shame. The lavender haired girl waited patiently outside of the classroom that didn't belong to her, half tempted to shove all her pride aside and run while she still had some dignity left. But she just couldn't, her feet wouldn't budge. Her feelings for Kagami Taiga, one of the newest freshmen on the Seirin High School Basketball Team, were just too strong. Besides, she'd turned down a good majority of boys (ranging from science department experiment jocks to soccer hunks) just to be with the boy, so what more did she have to lose? Kagami- kun was simply divine in her eyes; he was built like a god with a body that towered over any and every one. The way his tanned skin seemed to glisten under his sweat as his muscles flexed, or how she could get a clear view of his taunt pectorals as he took a break every so often on the bench right next to where she herself would be practicing. The way he'd indirectly grace her with a view of his well-defined abs as he used his jersey to wipe away perspiration beading on his face and brow, tickling down his thick neck. The way his baggy shorts hung loosely around his toned calves yet hugged his waist. Call her a bit obsessive, or whatever, but the girl noticed all the small things that pulled together to make the boy so physically appealing. But the part she adored most about him were his intense red eyes. That intense stare of his that made him seem all the more intimidating, wild and animalistic than he already was. To her… he was perfect.**_

_** Toralei Okeizaku, was the head cheerleader at Seirin High, meaning the girl could get close to any sports fanatic she wanted to… if she liked sports, that is. The girl honestly couldn't stand them, simply because she could never grasp the concept of anything outside of what she herself could do… except for basketball. And that was because, well, Taiga played basketball. There was just something about the boy, how nonchalant and indifferent he was towards the opposite sex that seemed to fuel the girl's passion. But as Toralei found herself face to face with the object of her objection, she was suddenly at a loss for words. **_

_** Kagami Taiga dragged himself out of his math class (which he had slept halfway through, and for the parts he did catch left behind a much undesired headache), mumbling something about hating numbers and then questioning (to no one in particular) when letters had become part of learning algebra. The boy stopped, however, when he bumped into something (or someone), frowning when he realized it was the head cheerpuff blocking his path. **_

_** "What do you want?" Taiga asked, oblivious to her obvious discomfort. **_

_** "I… uh…" The girl stammered, debating on if she should give him her confessions or not. But she couldn't let it go to waste, not after hours of planning and pouring her heart out. She should've been ready to hand it over with ease and grace, but instead it played out in the opposite direction. Toralei accidently dropped her confessions at the boy's feet as she bowed, the parchment falling clumsily from her fingertips. **_

_** Taiga glanced down at the item briefly then back at the bowed, blushing girls. For some reason he could never figure out why girls wore their skirts so short, it was an enigma to him. Her pigtails… long and wavy… lavender with bright blue accents in her bangs and tips… that too bothered him for some reason. "I don't want it," He said eventually, once he was done scrutinizing the poor girl. "I'm not into girls who wear pigtails." His voice was anything but cool. It held a certain edge to it, coming off just as rough as his appearance. Needless to say the girl was crushed beyond repair. **_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Pretty In Purple**

**II.**

_**Go in and practice. **_No, stay out here and watch. _**No, you have to practice for their next game. You have cheers to go over! **_But he's in there… it's awkward stretching and cheering when he's around. _**As head cheerleader, it's your job… .the gym! **_Toralei was raging an unwinnable war with herself, and her conscious was winning with its unbendable logic towards the situation at hand.

"Kuroko!" Toralei jumped, staring at the frosty haired boy. She hadn't even noticed the ghostly boy silently larking about. "Make some noise for once in your life!" She breathed.

"Are you still mad at Kagami-kun?" He asked, his bright blue eyes carefully watching her.

"Mad? What? Why would I be?" She asked, a slight blush in her cheeks. If anything, Toralei was hurt, Taiga rejected her without even opening her letter… but she wasn't mad, livid perhaps… but not mad.

"Because he denied your love letter in front of his math class." Replied Kuroko blankly.

Toralei shed him fiercely, glancing around to make sure no one else was around to hear his embarrassing reception of the previous day's events. Just thinking back to the previous day, how foolish he had made her feel for being the way she way she was (hell she thought all this time her pigtails were cute), got her blood boiling. If someone had told her earlier that week that she'd grow to despise the boy she had a huge crush on, she most likely wouldn't have believed them. But looking at the new turn of events, the girl couldn't stand the red tiger and wondered how was she supposed to go about practice being in the same gym with him. Taiga might not give a damn about her feelings and shot pride, but she did.

"Change of plans," Torelai announced to her approaching squad members. "We'll be outside today." Some of the girls groaned in reply, it had been exceptionally hot that day, but considering their leader's recent heartbreak knew not to protest. "Good luck with practice, Kuroko-kun." The lavender haired girl smiled, turning her back to him. Kuroko watched as his pigtailed friend disappeared into the dimming rays of sunlight, her long hair moving about her legs as the door closed behind her.

"Kuroko-kun," Grinned his coach. "About time you showed up, escorting the creampuffs?" The brunette teased, bringing about a blush in his pale cheeks.

"Yes." Was the boy's honest reply as he made his way onto the court.

Taiga tsked at this as he laced his shoes, "Those puffs can handle themselves." He said with an annoyed huff of his breath.

"God, I'd help them out in a heartbeat!" Teppei said cheerfully. "They're all so cute!"

Taiga rolled his eyes at this, he had more important things to worry about. Like perfecting his skills and becoming the best baller in Japan… and eating, not chasing after girls in short skirts. Not that he didn't check them out from time to time, it would be inhumane if he didn't, but if he had to chose between getting a girl and playing ball… well, the choice was obvious.

* * *

"That's it girls, one more lap and then we can call it a day!" Torelai called supportively as she watched her squad jog around the school's track. She normally handled her own practices, where she could push herself as much as she liked, before school hours when there was no one there but her. The girl had been standing off to the side of the field when she noticed an overly tall boy approaching her, and for a moment she thought it was Taiga.

The boy looked like he had been blown in from the strong sand winds of India itself. He was huge, almost as big as Taiga, with shoulders just as broad. The sun shown magnificently on his dark black, almost blue tresses and flawless olive skin. She felt her body give an involuntary shiver as she found herself under his horridly intense cobalt eyes. He swaggered up to the girl coolly, his hands jabbed into the deep pockets of his sweatsuit.

"Hey cheerleader," The strange boy said.

Toralei scoffed at the notion, "That's not my name." She said.

"Oh? The what is it?" He asked smugly. His eyes indiscreetly traveled down her body, even her gym clothes were a decent sight for his eyes. "Say… I saw you at the preliminaries, cheering and what not." He said, his steps drawing him closer to the lavender haired girl.

The boy remembered the twirl of the girl's skirt around her trimmed waist and legs, the shake of her pompoms… both the ones in her hands and on her chest as she cheered for this _**"Kagami-kun."**_

"It's none of your business," Toralei replied. Any enemy of Taiga's (no matter how much he now pissed her off) was an enemy to her. After watching the two go at it on the court the other day while she and her team did their laps, the girl wondered what it was the boy was there for now.

"I see," He nodded sagely. "Well I'm Aomine Daiki, and I'll just call you _**cutie**_ until you tell me."

"And I'll call you _**dead**_ if you do."

Aomine laughed loudly at her threatless threat, not only was she cute as hell but she was witty too… just like he liked them. "Say, how about you let me take you on a date, cutie? Hanging around this school and all its losers, you're probably _**dying**_ to be shown a good time." He said, all too confidently.

"Oh? And _**you**_ can show me this good time?" Toralei countered. "I'll pass, I'd rather drink acid. Besides, my _**boyfriend**_ wouldn't like it that much." She lied. This Aomine guy didn't know she was the cheerpuff contradiction from hell (who ever heard of a _**single**_ cheerleader?). So as far as he knew, she was taken.

"Well since he goes here, I can already tell you you're _**way**_ out of his league." Said the boy. "What you need is a real man."

Toralei arched a brow, she almost had to shield her eyes his ego was shining so brightly. But she couldn't help but blush at his words, at least someone was noticing her.

"Let's make a deal," Aomine suddenly said. "_**If**_ I win my next tournament, I get to take you out on a date_**… and**_ you get to cheer for _**me**_."

Toralie's face blanched at this. She'd caught a glimpse of the boy playing, and he was good. "Alright, fine." But Taiga, in her mind, was ten times better. She had faith in her team.

The boy chuckled, "See you then… _**cutie**_…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them, happy reading! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Pretty In Purple**

**III.**

Toralei had to take a moment to step back and evaluate her life, because at the way things were spiraling out of control something had to be wrong with the universe. She lived her life well, she helped out the needy, she helped out homeless animals and whatnot. She was a good, god-fearing girl, hadn't disobeyed his parents once. She treated people correctly so that she wouldn't stop her own blessings, but somewhere along the road of righteousness she had to have seriously pissed someone off. Because not only had she been rejected by the only boy she deemed worthy enough to be with her, but this boy barely even knew she existed. Toralei was just merely a purple speck in his life of life to height and basketball… and food. She was just one of the supportive stepping stones helping the boy to achieve his goals, and nothing more. And if that wasn't bad enough Serin High lost.

Toralei had been proud to attend Seirin high school, she had always taken pride in cheering for teams worthy of praise. And its basketball team had been knowing around Japan for having an exceptional run-and-gun style, their offensive power alone was the talk of the region. But if there was one thing she'd realized in her years of being a cheerpuff, is that every game wasn't guaranteed. Her school had gone undefeated, although it was extremely trying at times, in the Interhigh preliminaries until the final league. Where the boys lost to Too Academy, one hundred and twelve to fifty five. It had been a hard game to watch, just when everyone thought things would go in Seirin's favor, everything had gone in the opposite direction. All the cheering in the world wouldn't help the ballers feel better. And it was all Aomine Daiki's fault; the boy was even more unbearable on the court. He'd score a basket, smirk because he knew he'd score said basket, and then send the girl a knowing eye. Almost like he was giving her a heads up that the game was his, and soon she would be too. The more Toralei tried to ignore him, the more flashy he got… and no one, to her surprise, seemed to notice it.

As Too Academy found themselves with yet another win under their belt, Toralei found her heart sinking. Not because her school had been horribly beat, but because as soon as she turned to put away her pompoms she realized Aomine was approaching her all too coolly. His taunt body was covered in drizzles of sweat, and his smirk was just as smug as ever.

"I won." Was the first thing he said to the lavender haired girl.

"I noticed." She had retorted.

"So, about that date." Aomine said. Toralei had been half expecting the behemoth of a boy to be joking, he looked like he took nothing serious outside of being a complete ass and basketball anyway. But apparently… he was serious.

"I know, I know… just take this and we'll set something up." Said Toralei, handing hims a small slip of paper.

Taiga noticed the small exchange, arching a questionable brow to the pair.

"Something wrong?" Kuroko asked, suddenly appearing at his friend's side. The frosty haired boy noticed his cheerpuff cohort and tilted his head too in question. Did she have any idea who she was talking to? The demon of adolescence she was keeping company with? "Huh… I wonder what Toralei-kun is doing talking to Aomine." He thought aloud.

Taiga scoffed, "She can do whatever she wants." He said. Taiga ignored the sudden gnawing feeling pulling at his already tight chest, he didn't have time to feel all weird inside.

* * *

Aomine was normally not the person to get nervous over anything, that to him was a sign of weakness. But he found himself a tad on edge as he awaited Toralei's arrival. Considering he'd blown off all his money, the boy had resulted to have a "movie date" at his place. Toralei didn't seem to mind it too much, she was still putting out the impression that she couldn't stand the boy… which he could live with. But having a cute girl in his apartment suddenly began to rub him the wrong way. Not that he hadn't been alone with a girl before, oh quite the contrary, but he'd never had one at his place. He preferred to… handle the deed at their place if anything. But now, here was this cute, fuckable cheerpuff on his doorstep… maybe he should've thought things through a bit more before-

_** Knock. Knock. Knock. **_

Aomine was pulled from his thoughts, and off his couch, as a gentle rasping came from his front door. He'd done his best to make sure his living quarters were as presentable as possible, even climbing out of bed before the sun was even up to clean… not that it mattered, because you know… it totally didn't… He opened his door to find a semi smiling, semi scowling cheerpuff standing way…way below him. She wore this sundress like thing… _**'Is it a sundress? A short dress perhaps?' **_Anyways, she wore a dress with thin strap that hung off her thin shoulders and cute sandals. Even her toes, he noticed, were small like the rest of her. Well, not _**all **_of her was small, Aomine smirked. She had a pretty nice rack for someone so vertically challenged.

"Sup." He said coolly, stepping aside so she could enter. Toralie nodded her head in a silent thanks, motioning inside his apartment.

"I stopped by the convenient store on the way here," Toralei said as she slipped out of her shoes.

"Sorry…" Aomine suddenly said as he sat askew at one of his mitch matched dining table chairs, watching as the girl went about to unpack the snacks she'd purchased. "I went broke after I visited a froyo place." He said, almost sheepishly.

Toralei noticed the faint… faint… faint blush in his cheeks and almost cracked a smile. "Oh, so you do like froyo?" She asked, almost teasingly as she held up a small carton of the boy's favorite treat in her hands. She watched as he grew excited for a moment before masking it again with nonchalance.

"I do," Nodded Aomine. _**'This chick is better than I thought. Cute, witty, and a supplier of froyo? I might have to seriously keep this one around…'**_

Toralei simply smiled, going back to unpacking the various snacks for their evening of movies. "You know… I had half a mind to not show up." Yes, because that's something you tell someone.

Aomine quirked a brow, "Oh? Then _**why**_ did you?" He asked.

"Because… well… I don't know." She said. What more did the girl have to lose? If Taiga didn't want her, someone else would have her. She owed herself some kind of happiness, moving on seemed like the best way to go. Leave her feelings for her top baller on the basketball court.

Aomine gave a quick roll of his eyes, signaling for the girl to follow him over to the couches. Toralei had been taken back when she found out the boy lived alone, she was half expecting there to be adults around to provide supervision (not that it would really matter, the boy was bound to do whatever it was he wanted anyway). She'd heard stories from the girls on her squad about going over to boy's houses that lived alone, apparently sex was inevitable. Lord, give her strength. There was no telling what she'd just walked into.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey betches, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them and your taking to the story! For those who are wondering, no Toralei's name isn't Japanese and no she can't cook. She's a cheerleader… that's as good as it gets with her. XD I know this is a tad early for some smut, but then again I have a sick little mind with too much free time… therefore it's never too early for some smutty smut! *winks* so enjoy some Aomine dominance, and drop a review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Pretty In Purple**

**IV.**

Everything had suddenly gone the exact opposite of what Toralei had prepared for on her way over. There it was, the universe giving her a hint that she'd fucked up somewhere along the way. The evening had started out smoothly, she'd found out a lot more about Aomine than she would've liked and he'd even forced some information out of her… that wasn't her name, much to his dismay. The two of them sitting somewhat peacefully on his lumpy couch, watching the movie he'd picked for them because she was just too lazy to. Toralei wasn't a big fan of scary movies, which it was no surprise that he of course had picked one to entertain them. Meaning she spent a good majority of the beginning of the movie with her face in her hands. It wasn't until something had popped out onto the screen that she found herself practically in the large boy's lap. Toralei had quickly excused herself, saying that it was a complete accident. Aomine had chuckled warmly, pulling the girl back to him by her waist.

So there Toralei sat, awkwardly in the boy's crossed legs as Aomine continued to watch the movie. The girl had other things to worry about, like how warm Aomine's skin was underneath his thin shirt and sweatpants. The rock hard abs and pecks that were constantly shifting against her back as he breathed. Or the strong arms wrapped neatly around her to make sure she didn't go anywhere. For a moment she felt like a queen on her throne. Never had a boy held her in such a way, correction, never had she allowed herself to be held in such a way. Toralei had always dreamed of herself being held in Taiga's strong arms, the arms she'd admired so much. But instead here she was in Aomine's… and so far, it wasn't so bad.

The movie was halfway through when large palms slowly began to travel up from her waist. At first Toralei paid it no mind, Aomine wasn't that bold to try to feel her up right? Wrong. Rough hands cupped her breasts, gently massaging them through the soft material of her dress. The girl released a small gasp, her buds hardening under his warm hands as she looked up at him. Aomine, seeking opportunity, captured her lips with his own. Despite the boy's intimidating appearance, his lips were as soft as cotton and as warm as a blanket on a cold winter day. Toralei felt herself shifting in his lips as his hardening cock started to press angrily against the small of her back, his tongue dominating her move and demanding her tongue do as it wanted. The boy slipped her straps from her shoulders, one set of fingers teasing her perky nipples as the others snuck into the sanctuary of her panties. Aomine gently rolled her clit with the very tip of his thumb, earning a soft moan and shiver from the lavender haired girl. Her legs seemed to open wider on their own accord, giving Aomine complete access to her now weeping cave. Toralei moaned aloud, her lips releasing his, as he pushed his digits inside her. Aomine smirked at how vocal she'd suddenly become her moans now drowning out the unwatched movie playing in the background as he pumped his digits in and out of her warmth, his fingers sliding with ease from her natural lubricant.

Aomine's tongue traced along the shell of her ear, attacking her earlobe. "Get on the floor," He huskily demanded.

Toralei's bright eyes looked up at him, the lustful look on her face was simply delicious, as she silently removed herself and relocated to the nearest spot on the floor. Aomine stood, as well as other parts of him, and removed his shirt, discarding the article of clothing where he once sat. Toralei found herself awestruck at his flawless, taunt skin. She knew the boy had a body to die for, but this was ridiculous. He was simply too perfect to be real.

_**'God… no wonder his attitude is so horrible, he's fucking gorgeous.'**_

Aomine seemed to not be bothered by the girl's wide eyed stare, as he removed his thickness from the opening in his sweats. The lavender haired girl felt her insides clench as she took in the size of Aomine's cock. If the rest of him was big, why would his piece be anything but? She moved away from him as he got onto his knees in front of her. It was safe to say she was now officially afraid. The boy simply followed her, pinning her beneath his great frame. Aomine reached over towards the coffee table, retrieving one of the aluminum packages he sat conveniently within arm's reach. He skillfully unwrapped and slipped the condom onto his throbbing girth, his teeth nibbling along the sides of the girl's neck.

Aomine could see the worry and fear in the girl's bright eyes as he positioned his hard length, giving her wet folds a rub or two. Toralei moaned at the feeling of his tip against her, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, she was robbed of her chance to do so. Aomine rocked his hips forward, his blazing length pushing into her tight wet folds, groaning at the heat that quickly consumed his cock. The girl's small hands gripped his broad bare shoulders tightly as she cried, arching violently beneath him. It felt like the boy was splitting her in two, the way her walls unwillingly gave way to his demanding piece. Aomine groaned louder at the sensation of slipping out of her slowly before plunging back inside. The way her grip on his tightened, her cries, the arch of her back and the shine of her skin from the dim room lighting, the way her breasts bounced as he skillfully rocked his hips.

"Tell me you're name," Aomine growled, his warm breath hitting her flushing face.

"Toralei!" The girl cried, her nails digging into his skin. She'd never felt such an overwhelming yet pleasing pain before as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Say it again," Commanded the boy. Aomine roughly grabbed her hips, his tight grip holding her in place as he began to plow into her with such force he was sure his entire apartment building could hear her screams.

"Toralei!" The lavender haired girl howled. "Oh… my… g-god… A-Aomineeeeee!"

AOmine couldn't help but smirk at how the once witty and composed cheerpuff was now completely withered beneath his heated touch. His thick cock continued to stretch and search her cave looking for her fountain, her hands gripping his short tresses, all the way until he climaxed

"Fuuuuuck!" Aomine roared, his steaming seed filling his rubber.

Toralei winced as the boy's cock slipped from her sore hole, her cheek resting against the cool carpet. Aomine pulled off the used condom, tossing it into a nearby trash bin before stashing his spent member back into his pants. He silently watched as the girl lay sprawled along his floor, and for a moment wondered if he'd accidently fucked her to death. But when Toralei groaned in pain as she rolled over, Aomine knew she'd be alright… for the most part.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! All that other stuff was just the introduction, now we're getting into the actual story. So, I hope you enjoy! Please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Pretty In Purple**

**Chapter 1**

Toralei was never brought up as the kind of child to complain, the girl was naturally a people pleaser. But as she took a brief moment to absorb the recent changes happening around her, the lavender haired girl felt like she'd stepped right into an eighties movie; right out of The Breakfast Club itself. The athletes, the brains, the criminals, the princesses (which she fell under naturally), and the basket cases all living together under one roof… had to be the epitome of her worst nightmare come true.

The sports and activities clubs of Seirin High, among other schools in the region, were selected to partake in a small demi session of "Study Abroad: Be a Better You, Aim For The Stars!" program in a small… small… _**small**_ town on the outskirts of Tokyo. Considering Toralei was captain of the cheerpuffs, she had no choice but to attend the mash-up herself. The girl had no desires to be miles away from her home, or a hospital if anything were to happen to her while rooming with people who were soon to be prison inmates, sleeping in a bed that didn't belong to her. Poor Toralei was being thrown out of her comfort zone without a lifejacket and she didn't know how to swim. She had been raised to keep her commitments, and she had one to her squad and her school. So with a heavy heart, Toralei tagged along.

Toralei had first heard of the horrible ordeal, because there were no flyers or announcements about it at all, from Aomine. She had been preparing the overgrown boy leaned lazily against the counter, eating froyo despite her protests and watching her.

"What?" Toralei had asked, a faint blush in her cheeks.

As often as she had people watching her at games and community projects, being alone with Aomine watching her so intently was still something she was getting used to. It was like the entire world had their eyes on her at the same time; every time his gaze bore so deeply onto her, Toralei was like some foreign riddle he was struggling to answer. Well, she guessed she should be lucky. After her first night at Aomine's house, nearly four months ago, the large boy had glued himself to the girl… more specifically, parts of her. Toralei had been claimed, branded, officially taken off the market- the girl finally had a boyfriend! How? During a local game, Aomine had scored the winning basket and afterwards pointed to the lavender haired girl waving her pompoms.

"_**That girl!" **_He pointed directly at her. _**"She belongs to me!" **_Needless to say Aomine's little outburst caused some major ruckus, so much in fact that her parents all but had her transferred out of the school and as far away from the horndog basketball player (the one whom insisted on crawling into their daughter's bedroom window when he thought they weren't home) as possible.

"I'm hungry." Aomine groaned as he rested his head against the cool countertop.

"Well your bento is almost ready, go wash your hands and put the froyo back. You'll ruin your appetite like that." Toralei chided with a reprehending wave of her finger.

Aomine gave her a soulful, blank stare, before going to wash his hands. There were times when he wanted to pound right into her sweet little ass like no tomorrow, and then there were the times were he wanted to throw her out because he reminded her so much of his own mother… this was one of those times.

"Did you hear about that co-schooling program?" The boy suddenly asked.

"No I haven't," Said the girl. "What is it?"

"It was the Board of Education's idea to get all the schools in the region together at this one school outside our districts to see if we're not just sports savvy, but book savvy as well." Aomine vaguely explained.

He cared little to nothing about the trip in general. The school (he'd looked it up on the internet) had three convenient stores in its area, so he'd still get to enjoy his froyo. He not only excelled at sports, but Aomine was also pretty decent at his studies too. What had him so eager to go were the co-ed housing. Meaning the chances of him rooming with his sweet little cheerpuff were in good graces. It wasn't, though, until they arrived to their new boarding school when he realized he'd been horribly… horribly wrong.

All the schools were split up into separate houses, half a football field separating each one. Too Academy was in Winter House, Seirin in Summer… clear across the way (meaning Toralei was too far away for Aomine's liking, which he highly voiced once he realized he was sharing a room with some chick from the drama club of all things he'd never seen before), Kaijo in Fall, Shutoku in Spring, Yosen was in Eclipse, and Rakuzan in Solstice. But if Aomine thought his luck was shitty, which of course he had, Toralei's had to be worse.

After lugging all her things up three flights to her assigned room, rejoicing in the fact that she'd done it alone without plummeting to her death, just to find out that she'd been living with Taiga for the next eight weeks. She'd found the boy lounging on one of the small twin beds and she couldn't help but wonder if the poor bed could sustain his weight and size. Talk about awkward. Taiga hadn't seemed to notice her at first, he was on the bed he'd claimed for himself snacking with a pair of headphones in. Toralei, on the other hand, needed to find a new rooming buddy and quick. There was no way in hell she was going to spend the next two months sleeping and living in the same compartments as the boy who had so effortlessly rejected her.

'_**God,' **_She prayed. _**'You know I don't ask for much… please… do your job, give me some help here.'**_


End file.
